Druid
thumb|[[Nocny elf druid]] Druid jest zmiennokształtnym. Oznacza to, że jest zdolny do zmiany kształtu, co czyni go jedną z najbardziej wszechstronnych klas. Jest to jedyna klasa, która może pełnić wszystkie cztery ważne role w grze: Tank, Healer, i walczący w zwarciu lub na dystans Damage Dealer. Wszechstronność wiąże się jednakże ze zmianą kształtu, więc druid musi przeskakiwać z roli na rolę, co może być w niektórych sytuacjach dość kłopotliwe. Tło thumb|Nocna elfka druid „Jesteśmy strażnikami równowagi, teraz i na zawsze, gdy Malfurion leży w Śnie. Nigdy tego nie zapomnij.” – Kal z Dolanaar Druidzi to opiekunowie świata którzy chodzą ścieżkami natury, podążając wiedzą Starożytnych i Cenariusa, lecząc i pielęgnując ten świat. Dla druida, natura to delikatna równowaga działań, w których nawet najmniejsza nie rozwaga może sprowadzić huragan na spokojne niebo. Druidzi czerpią swą moc z tej dzikiej energii, używając jej by zmieniać swą postać i rozkazywać siłom natury. Dawno temu druidzi opanowywali moc jednego wybranego zwierzęcego totemu. Od inwazji Płonącego Legionu większość druidów przeprowadziło szereg reform, w tym zachęcali do studiowania mocy wszystkich totemów. Druidzi którzy tak robili nazwali się Druid of the Wild. Historia Według legend taurenów, Cenarius nauczył ich jako pierwszych o Druidyzmie. W zasadzie Malfurion Stormrage był pierwszym śmiertelnym druidem i najlepszym uczniem Cenariusa. Jednakże jest możliwe, że Cenarius mógł poznać i zaprzyjaźnić się z taurenami. Prowadził Nocne Elfy przez Wojny Starożytnych i następne, długie lata. Wraz ze stworzeniem Drzewa Świata Nordrassil druidzi Kaldorei zostali związani z Yserą i jej królestwem – Szmaragdowym Snem, w którym spędzali wieki swojego nieśmiertelnego życia. Krąg Cenarion został utworzony jako rząd społeczności druidów, oparty na ich uświęconej Księżycowej Polanie. Zamknięci w letargu w swoich kurhanach przez pokolenia, druidzi zostali przebudzeni, żeby walczyć z Płonącym Legionem podczas ostatniej inwazji. Po klęsce Archimonda druidzi postanowili zostać w realnym świecie i pomóc go odbudować. Atak Legionu pozostawił straszliwą bliznę na naturalnym porządku, który druidzi postanowili wyleczyć. Taureni niedawno dołączyli do Nocnych Elfów w Kręgu Cenarion. podczas wojny, Malfurion zaprzyjaźnił się z Hammulem Runiczym Totemem i nauczył go druidyzmu. Później Haamul został pierwszym taurenem w Kręgu Cenarion i arcydruidem taurenów. Cenarius czuwa nad wszystkimi druidami. Jednakże każda grupa ma własnych, specjalnych patronów, a niektóre posiadają umiejętność transformacji w istotę przypominająca patrona. Wielu druidów za towarzyszy ma zwierzę podobne do patrona. Druidzi należą do wielu różnych organizacji, np. Krąg Cenarion, Ekspedycja Cenarion, Druidzi Szponów, Druidzi Pazurów, Druidzi Dziczy, Druidzi Kłów, Druidzi Rogów, Druidzi Polany. Znani Druidzi * Cenarius * Malfurion Stormrage * Fandral Staghelm * Remulos * Hamuul Runetotem * Broll Bearmantle * Arch Druid Renferal * Xarantaur Ogólny Zarys Trzonem zdolności Druida są: trzy zaklęcia zadające obrażenia pojedynczym celom, jedno zaklęcie zadające obrażenia wielu celom (podobne do zaklęć maga); cztery zaklęcia leczące pojedynczy cel oraz jedno kilka (podobne do zaklęć kapłana); Forma Kota zawierająca podstawowe umiejętności zadające obrażenia (podobne do umiejętności łotrzyka); Forma Niedźwiedzia zwiększająca pancerz i punkty życia (podobnie jak u wojownika); zaklęcia usuwające trucizny i przekleństwa oraz szeroka gama innych przydatnych zaklęć jak różne formy przyspieszające podróżowanie, kontrolowanie tłumu, i niezły grupowy buff. Wybranie jednego z trzech drzewek talentów pozwala Druidowi dostosować styl gry do tego jaki najbardziej mu odpowiada. *Balance (równowaga) Druid specjalizuje się w różnych zaklęciach zadających obrażenia i specjalnych zdolnościach takich jak forma Moonkina. Dzięki temu może skutecznie rzucać zaklęcia, styl gry Druida balance to coś pomiędzy magiem, a shadow kapłanem z pancerzem równym zbroi płytowej. Nie ma tak dobrych zaklęć AoE jak mag, ale w niektórych sytuacjach potrafi zadać również i takie obrażenia. Jest doskonały w atakowaniu magią, może wspierać swoją drużynę czarami leczącymi jak i Crowd Control (kontrola tłumu). Dodatek Burning Crusade wzmocnił drzewko Balance na tyle, że odpowiednio wyposażony Druid balance w zadawaniu obrażeń może być przyzwoitą konkurencją dla normalnego castera(klasy rzucającej zaklęcia). Dodatek Wrath of the Lich King wprowadził zmiany w drzewku talentów a także dodał nowe zaklęcia AoE co sprawia że teraz Druid balance bez trudu dorównuje innym casterom. *Feral (zdziczały) to drzewko wzmacnia obie formy Druida służące do walki w starciu pozwalając mu tankować jak i zadawać większe obrażenia. Talenty w drzewku przeważnie wspomagają obie formy jednak zdarzają się i takie które je rozdzielają. Dużą różnice robią również itemy jakie nosi Druid. Druidzi Feral są skuteczni w roli Wojownika jak i łotrzyka, a na dodatek mogą się leczyć. Możliwość walki prawie bez przerw na regeneracje jak i duża elastyczność w sile ataku i obronie są ich silnymi stronami. Odkąd mają wszystkie główne zaklęcia druida i zużywają bardzo mało many stanowią również niezłe wsparcie jako casterzy, nawet pomimo głównej koncentracji Druida Feral na walkę w zwarciu. *Restoration (odnowienie) Druidzi Resto ulepszają głównie ich asortyment zaklęć leczących ale mają także kilka specjalnych zdolności takich jak Forma Drzewa Życia. Ich zaklęcie Rebirth jest jedynym zaklęciem wskrzeszającym które można rzucić podczas walki, jednak posiada ono aż 20 minutowy cooldown. w Patchu 3.0.2, Druidzi dostali także zwykłe zaklęcie wskrzeszające Revieve które pozwala im być głównym healerem w drużynie. Resto Druidzi są najlepszymi Heal-over-time (leczenie przez określony czas) ze wszystkich klas, co pozwala im leczyć drużynę nawet gdy nie są w stanie już rzucać zaklęć. W dodatku rzucanie zaklęć typu HoT(healing-over-time) pozwala im na większość mobilność w walce co czyni ich bardziej efektywnymi w walce PvP. To wszystko razem z małym zużyciem many i zaklęciem pozwalającym wskrzeszać w trakcie walki czyni ich bardzo efektywną klasą leczącą. Dobrze wyspecjalizowany i wyposażony Druid jest w stanie wypełnić każdą z kilku ról w drużynie. Grający Druidami muszą być świadomi tego że ta wszechstronność może być również wadą: może być trudnym dla nich wybranie odpowiednich przedmiotów dla ich Druida.Często również podczas tworzenia drużyn z innymi graczami druidzi którzy nie są healerami są niesłusznie niedocenieni, klasa ta jest teraz bardziej elastyczna niż przed dodatkiem Burning Crusade gdzie to druid sprawdzał się jedynie w roli healera. W rzeczywistości nie jest rzeczą niespotykaną gdy Feral druid w grupie bądź na raidzie często zmienia swoje role od głównego Tanka, przez Offtanka, DPS czy Healera, co więcej potrafi robić te wszystkie rzeczy bardzo dobrze. Czasem zdarza się nawet, że dzieje się to podczas jednej walki jednak niemożność zmiany pancerza podczas walki sprawia że Druid przeważnie musi wybrać którą rolę będzie spełniał przed jej rozpoczęciem. Umiejętność sprawdzania się w różnych rolach w drużynie sprawia, że wybór klasy druida jest dobrym wyborem. Jeśli jesteś zmęczony wykonywaniem jednego zadania, nie musisz tworzyć innej postaci by zająć inną rolę, po prostu resetujesz talenty, aby je dodać w innym drzewku. Druidzi są dość rzadką klasą. Wielu uważa, że zdobywanie poziomów nimi jest trudne, podczas gdy inni mówią że to najlepsza klasa do solowania w grze. Co więcej, odkąd populacja druidów jest bardzo niska, jest mało graczy którzy dobrze grają druidem na prawdę dobrze i są przykładem dla innych druidów. Aby dobrze wypełnić każdą rolę w grupie druidzi potrzebują kilku kompletnych setów pancerza i broni co jest drogie i zajmuje wiele pieniędzy i miejsca w plecakach. Inaczej niż inne klasy hybrydowe z kilkoma umiejętnościami w każdej dziedzinie, druidzi otrzymują swoje nowe specjalności z kolejnymi lewelami czasem dość wysokimi. Dlatego druid jest na prawdę wszechstronny dopiero na wysokich poziomach. To może sprawić, że początki dla druida są trudniejsze niż dla innych klas. Jednakże jeśli już opanujemy druida jest on jedną z najpotężniejszych klas która ma dużo do zaoferowania każdej grupie w jakiej się znajdzie i może dostarczyć naprawdę dużo radości grającemu nią. Kolejną przydatną umiejętnością druida jest umiejętność szybkiego przemieszczania. Druidzi nie potrzebują kupować latających wierzchowców (jednak ciągle potrzebują kupić odpowiedni skill); zamiast tego dostają latającą formę od swojego trenera. Aby zacząć serię questów na epickiego latającego wierzchowca druidzi potrzebują skilla w ridingu na poziomie artisan. * Dzięki questowi na poziomie 16, Druidzi dostają formę wodną, która pozwala im na oddychanie i podróżowanie z 50% większą szybkością pod wodą. * Na 21 poziomie, można zainwestować dwa punkty w talent Feral Swiftness sprawiając, że druid w formie kota będzie o 30% szybszy niż normalnie. (Dash może zwiększyć tę prędkość do 70% na 15 sekund na poziomie 65) * Na poziomie 30 druid może używać formy podróżnej (Travel Form), która jest o 40% szybsza od normalnej szybkości ruchu. Mimo że wydaje się ona niepotrzebna, po patchu 2.4 który wprowadził wierzchowce od poziomu 30 forma podróżna może być rzucona w trakcie walki, co może być niezłym sposobem na ucieczkę gdy coś się źle potoczy. Ma też ona szerokie zastosowanie na Warsong Gulch, dzięki czemu można szybko przenieść flagę do swojej bazy. * Na poziomie 68, druid ma możliwość wykupienia formy latającej (Flight Form). Ta forma jest tak szybka, jak normalny latający wierzchowiec, ale ma dodatkową zaletę - jej użycie jest natychmiastowe. Dobrym przykładam wykorzystania tej formy może być uniknięcie obrażeń od upadku (oczywiście pod warunkiem że druid nie jest w trakcie walki) przez zmianę formy przed uderzeniem o ziemię. Dodatkową zaletą jest również to że jest ona dostępna szybciej niż dla innych klas. Wymaga posiadania umiejętności Riding na poziomie 150. Dodatkowo, po nauczeniu się tej formy otrzymujemy gratis ulepszenie Riding-u do poziomu 225. * Po zakupieniu Artisan Riding (5000g) i wykonaniu kilku questów, Druid otrzymuje Swift Flight Form, która jest tak szybka jak epicki wierzchowiec latający (znów z zerowym czasem rzucania). ta forma może być również nauczona u trenera na 71 poziomie. Zbroje i Broń Druidzi mogą nosić wyłącznie zbroję Cloth i Leather. Bez względu na rasę bronia początkową jest "staff" Oprócz tego, Druidzi mogą się nauczyć walczyć: *Jedno-ręczną buławą (One-handed Mace) *Dwu-ręczną buławą (Two-handed Mace) *Sztyletem (Dagger) *Fist weapon Druidzi nie mogą używać tarcz (ale w formie niedźwiedzia mają tak dużą wartość armor jakby jakąś mieli) oraz nie mogą używać dwóch broni, ale "Held in off-hand" mogą być używane. To prowadzi do tego że druidzi najczęściej używają broni 2H albo 1H + Offhand Formy thumb|Tauren druid thumb|Formy druida dla obu ras Najbardziej zauważalną umiejętnością Druidów jest przemiana w różne formy. Formy Niedźwiedzie (Bear From) lub Dire Bear Form, Wodne (Aquatic Form) Foczka i Latające (Swift Flight Form) mogą być otrzymane przez wypełnienie Zadań dla Druidów (Druid Quests), natomiast inne można kupić u trenera. Wszystkie formy mają specyficzne właściwości *Druid jest odporny na Polymorph w każdej formie, lecz jako humanoid nie. *Zmiana z formy humanoidalnej, na której działa Polymorph, w dowolną zwierzęcą formę przerywa działanie Polymorph. *Przemiany również przełamują większość efektów spowalniających (jak Slow albo Hamstring) oraz zatrzymujących (Frost Nova albo Entangling Roots). *W zależności od formy, druid jest traktowany jako humanoid (Caster i Moonkin), bestia (Bear, Dire Bear and Cat) albo elemental (Tree of Life), oraz jest podatny (lub odporny) na różne rodzaje czarów. To samo dotyczy wykrywania przez łowców. *Forma nie jest aurą (buffem) lub magicznym efektem, więc nie może być usunięta (dispelled) Podczas przemiany w Formę Niedźwiedzia (Bear Form), Straszliwego Niedźwiedzia (Dire Bear Form), Kocią (Cat Form), Wodną (Aquatic Form), Podróżniczą (Travel Form) lub Latającą (Flight Form): *Druid jest traktowany jako bestia, wampir, krokodyl i smok. *Mana regeneruje się z normalną prędkością. Czary spalające manę takie jak „Mana Burn” nie zabierają many, jednak „Viper Sting” działa również po przemianie. Jednakże może być usunięta jak zwykła trucizna. *„Chance on hit” efekty, takie jak the Green Whelp Armor’s sleep czy Moongose wciąż będą aktywne. *Bonus ataku broni i broń z enchantami dps nie działa. Jednak bonus do ataku broni z pierścieni wciąż jest aktywny. Od patcha 2.4 bonus od kamieni Weightstone i Sharpening także działają. *Przedmioty, które mają „Equip” działają w formach. *Broń ręczna nie daje żadnych bonusów do ataku formy. *Może zbierać ziółka (Herbalism). W formie Moonkina: *Druid jest zaliczany jako Humanoid. *Jest odporny na czar Polymorph. *Działają na niego umiejętności, które są przeznaczone dla Humanoidów, takie jak Sap. *Może używać przedmiotów z plecaka (mikstury, bandaże i wiele innych), a także generalnych umiejętności (łowienie ryb, rozpalanie ogniska i inne). Nie może jednak w tej formie używać wierzchowców. W formie Drzewa Życia: *Druid jest traktowany jako Elemental. *Działają na niego czary takie jak Banish. *Jest odporny na czar Polymorph. *Jego rolą jest wyłącznie leczenie, może korzystać tylko z czaro "Restro". Zaklęcia Poza zaklęciami leczącymi, Druidzi posiadają także doskonałe buffy. Mają także kilka zaklęć zadających obrażenia, które czynią z nich (jeśli są dobrze wyposażeni i mają dobrze dobrane talenty) tak potężnymi, chociaż bardziej wytrzymałymi, jak Magowie czy Warlockowie. Talenty Talenty Druidów podzielone są na trzy kategorie : *Balance – skupiająca się na zadawaniu obrażeń czarami, czyni z Druida potężnego czarownika. *Feral Combat – skupiająca na używaniu Form Niedźwiedzia (Bear & Dire Bear) i Kota (Cat). *Restoration – skupiająca się na leczeniu. Ważne jest by wiedzieć że drzewka talentów są tak zbudowane by Druid był hybrydą np. w drzewku balance znajdziesz talenty pomocne dla casterów, na manę. Pamiętajcie że Druid w Feral jest potężny ale Druid, który potrafi atakować w Cat form a potem przemienić się w Human form by się uleczyć i kontynuować walkę jest jeszcze potężniejszy. End-game Podczas gdy przed ekspansją Burning Crusade większość druidów były uzdrowicieliami w grze celu itemization nowych talentów i dokonały druidów żadnej specjalizacji talent opłacalne w grze końca i najazdów. Nie ma klasy lepszej w leczeniu niż Restoration Druid. W raidach spotkania, w których istnieje duża mobilność i czas czarowania jest często przerywany, Druid jest dość skuteczny w leczeniu ze względu na charakter instant cast , umożliwiając użycie zaklęcia, które mają być oddane natychmiastowo. W arenach, Resto Druidzi są szczególnie obawą wielu, ze względu na zdolność Druida do szybkiego i efektywnego leczenie siebie i członka drużyny. Feral druidzi mogą wypełniać podstawowe znaczenie tankowania oraz ich generowania rage jest często lepsze niż wojownika lub paladyna na jednym celu. Podczas gdy wojownicy mają znaczną przewagę w niektórych RB, dzicy druidzi mają wyjątkową elastyczność, aby przełączyć się między DPS-em, healem, a tankowaniem. Możliwe jest również podczas jednej walki, jeśli dodatkowy offtanking umiera. Chociaż wojowników i paladynów ochrania pancerz to ich możliwości do tankowania nie jest elastyczna, większość talentów feral druidów są przydatne zarówno dla tankowania i uszkodzenia walce wręcz. Balance Druidzi są dobrzy(choć nie tak bardzo jak feral), ze względu na DPS, mogą one wnieść fakt, że stanowią oni doskonałych uzdrowicieli w nagłych wypadkach. Oprócz swoich możliwości, każdy z sobą ma potężne wsparcie aur do ich grupy, zwiększenie meele damage, range damage i heal. Źródła strony http://www.wowwiki.com de:Druide en:Druid es:Druida fi:Druid fr:Druide FAQ he:דרואיד it:Druid ja:Druid nl:Druid Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Druid